Used To
by Muggle-Born Princess
Summary: A tale of happiness yet sorrows. Hermione’s notsofairytalefairy tale. Told mainly in Hermione’s POVish. Hermione final lets us into her story life, but will we want to know more? Rating may change.
1. Go Away

Title: Used To…

By: Crazy for that special someone

Summary: A tale of happiness yet sorrows. Hermione's not-so-fairy-tale-fairy tale. Told mainly in Hermione's POV-ish. Hermione final lets us into her story life, but will we want to know more?

Disclaimer: Every character, every(ish) place, every name, all good reviews belong to Ms. J. K. Rowlings'. All horrible reviews will, as a punishment, belong to me after being submitted. It is all me fault if the good name of Harry Potter is slaughtered. Thank you for your time and efforts.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I am fifteen and starting my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have brown, bushy hair that I love; people need to stop trying to get me to change my hair style. I have matching brown eyes—well, almost matching. I am of average weight and average height. There is nothing else to tell, so go away! Bu-bye!

What? You're still here? Why? There is nothing important to know about me. Go talk to Harry; he is very important. What? He sent you to talk to me? Why? He said I am important to his success as a wizard? Really? He never told me this….

Listen, I am sorry, but I am in no position to tell you my story. "Why?" you ask! I am busy! When will I not be busy? I dunno. Call you when I am ready!

Wait, don't leave, please. My story is sad in some ways. I daresay that after a tad bit of it, you will run out of this room and pretend it never happened, but it did.

I am sorry I can't tell you the story; it is too long. How about I do something else? "What?" you ask? Well, I've found a spell that can let you come into my life as it happens. I won't tell you the story really, someone—my older self—will tell it to you. She will put in little things like "remember that(s)" or "if only(s)".

The spell will allow you to follow other people, if need be. You will hear their thoughts, like you would mine. Instead of my older self telling their story, their older selves will.

Time we not affect you—well, almost not—, if that is what you are worried about. You go back to your world around the same time you left. Yes, of course you will remember my story! Honestly!

Oh, yeah, I should tell you; this spell is done daily until the story is done. You will be "transported" no matter what. What does the transport feel like, well…it's like a Portkey! Yes, that's it! Have you ever used one? No, you haven't. What does a Portkey feel like? It is amazing! First, you feel a tug at your navel region and then, if you have your eyes open, you see lights and many colours! Of course, you shouldn't keep your eyes open; you could get sick. It is really a wonderful feeling. Like butterflies in your stomach—if you like that feeling—, or flying at top speeds when others think you are afraid, but really the only thing you are afraid of is having to stop and land for awhile. It can also feel like a tickle fight or snuggling up with your pillows and blankets—and books, for me. It is a truly amazing feeling, but…with every good fell comes a bad. No matter what, be really for the unknown at all times.

So, now that you know, will you heed my warning and stay away, or will you still enter?

So if you're ready now, and willing to go, answer this:

Shall we begin?

* * *

A/N: So did anyone like it? This is my first fanfic, so I really don't know what I am doing. Well, this is really my first fanfic that has one chapter finished—I have many other one that are still on chapter one. If I get one person who says they like it in the reviews, well then, I will continue. It would be nice if you reviewed—or flame, if that is your thing. (Did I spell_ Rowlings_ wrong?)

Thanks for you time and efforts,

Crazy for that special someone


	2. Voices In the Dark

Title: Used To…

Chapter Name:

By: Crazy for that special someone

Summary: A tale of happiness yet sorrows. Hermione's not-so-fairy-tale-fairy tale. Told mainly in Hermione's POV-ish. Hermione final lets us into her story life, but will we want to know more?

Disclaimer: Every character, every(ish) place, every name, all good reviews belong to Ms. J. K. Rowling's. All horrible reviews will, as a punishment, belong to me after being submitted. It is all me fault if the good name of Harry Potter is slaughtered. Thank you for your time and efforts.

* * *

Oh, you _are_ going to keep going. You are braver than I thought. Much, much braver. Are you in Gryffindor?

Sorry, I trailed off. I have to warn you some more.

I have to tell you that once you start to listen, you can't back down. You must finish listening. The story is only done when the older selves think it is.

Also, don't ask me what will happen; I don't know. Remember, I am still living out the story. Only the older selves know, and they're not telling.

Oh, and once the story is done…you want like me anymore.

Okay now that I have warned you, yet again, I know you want to leave. Well, here is your chance. I'll give you to the count of ten—ten to one really—to leave. I will close my eyes too. Okay ready…go!

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…o-n-e.

Y-you're still here! WOW! You really do want to go on with this!

Okay, there is no backing out. You ready? Yes, good. Here we go.

Mediocris Fabula Transport!

* * *

The fifteen year old Hermione Granger, who would start her sixth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with almost matching hair and eyes colour of average height and weight, was sitting in her darkened room. She sat in the corner, sheltered by the darkness.

She had stayed in the same position for most of the summer break. The only times she'd move were to go to the toilet, get food, or answer letters.

Yes, this was Hermione "the Smartest Witch of Her Time or Ever" Granger's life.

(_This is Hermione's older self speaking. Hi there! She had already finished her homework at Hogwarts and on the train ride home, so don't worry._)

Her parents had left to go to America. They had been gone for almost four weeks and would be gone until the last week of summer break. As usual, she was not allowed to go.

(_Yeah…you see…about the whole "My family and I" story I used to give was total fake: We never went anywhere! To be truthful, my parents want somewhere together all the time._)

She was surprised her mum and dad (_If you could call them that!_) had left her food: ¼ of a pear and the smallest slice of beard ever—Harry got more than she ever did at his home—for one day. (_Harry has confirmed this._) Though, on more than one occasion (_Like always; hardly ever got it all!_), she gave most (_or all_) her food to Crookshanks. (_My cat was treated much better by my folks than I was! Unbelievable!_)

It was around five o'clock on that dark, cold, lonely, eerily, silent evening. Her stomach growled.

"Time to eat, I guess," she said to herself as she closed her eyes from the pain in her stomach.

Hermione grabbed blindly at the area she had left the basket containing her food. Instead she felt Crookshanks rub up against her hand.

"Move Crookshanks, move!"

The cat jumped on her lap and then sat on the floor in front of her.

"This is useless, I need light!" she said more to her cat rather than herself. "Lumos."

A small, faint beam of light shot out from her wand. It flickered on and off for about twenty seconds before staying a solid small, faint beam of light.

(_I had found a spell that would not allow the Ministry to track down any magic I do during the summer or any magic that is done in my house; rockin', huh?_)

The basket lay two feet away from her. It was a small basket of a pale pink colour and was really old. It was less than half way full.

She was having a hard time getting up, so she said, "Accio basket." It sled to her slowly.

She grabbed ¼ of a pear and a slice of bread for the day. The pear was rotting and the bread was getting hard.

Crookshanks started to leap at the food in her hand. She threw her hand up as so he could not reach it. He bit and scratched her in the process.

"Gosh darned cat! Here!" she threw ½ of the pear to him. He ate it greedily.

She was about to start in on the hard bread when a beautiful, snow white owl swooped into her room.

"Hedwig, it is so nice to see you!" Hermione cried from the corner of the room as the owl landed on her writing desk.

Hermione struggled to get up, but sled down the wall. Her second try was much better; she got up.

"Honestly, one would think my legs would get over the feeling of mush after the first few years!" Hermione said to herself as she walked to the toilet on the other side of her room.

She grabbed the bowl she kept to give water to Pig and Hedwig. She filled it with cold water and ran back to Hedwig.

"Here, Hedwig, water and some bread," Hermione said cheerfully as she lay the slice of bread she had and bowl of water in front of the snow white owl—in the process leaving her 1/8 of her pear on the floor in front of Crookshanks.

She sat down at the desk and the beautiful owl stretched out her leg for her.

She untied the letter and noticed the neatly written "_Hermione"_ across it in green ink.

"Oh, Harry," was all she could say as she broke the beautiful seal with "H.J.P." engraved in it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, how are you? Is it nice in the States? Have you gone to any beaches?_

_Ron has come back from Romania and I going to go to met them at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm going to stay at their house for the rest of the summer!_

_Ron was going to ask you, but Pig is sick and he sent Errol who I sent home as soon as possible because he looked like he was on one of his last legs! (I think I'll buy the Weasleys a new owl so Errol can rest.) So, I am asking on the behalf of the Weasley clan and myself if you can stay with us at the Burrow for the last three weeks of summer. If you can HIP-HIP HORHEY! If you can't, I'll miss you, but hopefully you can meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at ten am Friday (this Friday)!_

_Well, hope to see you soon, my darling, angle, hunny-bunny, sweetie-cake, tiny, hinny pooh, (Ha, ha, ha, ha! I called you pooh!)_

_Harry James Potter, your best friend ever and humble brat_

"Harry is such an idiot!" Hermione said to her company.

"_An idiot with attractive eyes!_" said a voice in Hermione's head.

"Not you again!" she yelled out loud.

"_What do you mean? I am you, and you are me. We are one_," the voice in her head said in a child like voice.

"No, wander they put you in the insane asylum in my head!"

"_They put me in that white jacket and then put me in a room with white walls in the back of your head! ALL BECAUSE I TRIED HELP SEE THE LIGHT, DARK AND THE GRAY IN NEW WAYS!_"

"Well, you should have just stayed quiet!"

"_I COULDN'T WATCH YOU THROW OUR LIFE AWAY!_"

"'OUR LIFE' IS NOT BEING TROWN AWAY! IT IS BEING USED QUITE WELL THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"_IS IT! IF IT WERE WOULDN'T WE HAVE HARRY JAMES POTTER! WOULDN'T OUR UNDYING LOVE FOR HIM BE REVEALED! WOULDN'T WE BE HAPPY AND FREE!_"

"EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP SIX YEARS AGO LIFE HAS BEEN DIFFICULT! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO CONFUSSED IN MY LIFE! GO AWAY!"

"_LIFE SHOULDN'T BE DIFFICULT! AND, WHAT IS THERE TO BE CONFUSSED ABOUT! WE BELONG WITH HIM! WE NEED HIM! IT IS OUR DESTINY! IT HAS BEEN PREDICTED! IT IS IN OUR PROPHECY! THE PROPHECY MOST BE FULFILLED! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF IT IS NOT!_"

"BUT NOT ALL PROPHECIES ARE FULFILLED!"

"_True, but the conquests are dreadful if he doesn't learn. Bu-bye!_"

"No, wait, please don't leave!" Hermione yelled again, but the voice had left.

(_Me again, sorry, but just gotta let you know the voice will be back…a lot.)_

Crookshanks and Hedwig were staring at Hermione is awe. They had the look of confusion in the eyes.

"Sorry," she said to them. If anyone heard her, they would have considered her crazy.

She decided to write back to Harry as soon as she could, and seeing as she had time, she grabbed some rolls of parchment, her best quill, and blue ink.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am fine. The States are…wonderful! I went to all the beaches around the area I was at. While, now I am back! _

_Ron is back! Great! That is great that you can go to the Burrow; maybe you and Ginny can "talk". _

_Poor Pig! And even poorer Errol! The old devil needs to retire! (I'll chip in with you, so don't buy the owl before I get there!) So on the behalf of myself in answer to the behalf of the Weasley clan and Mr. Harry James Potter (hey that's you!), I must reject the offer, so sorry. But I can meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron at ten am on Friday (this Friday)!_

_Well, dying to see my darling, cookie eating, funny-bunny, muffin man, cuddle muffin, cuddle butt, lover, dover, gooier brat, (I can think of more, but then the ending would be longer than the body, lover butt!)_

_Hermione "The Smart Friend" Granger, your best (female) friend and help of the horrid homework _

Hedwig had finished eating while Hermione wrote the letter and stretched her leg out for the witch to tie the letter in place.

"Bu-bye, Hedwig, see you at Hogwarts," she said as she stroked the owl's feathers.

Hedwig screeched her good bye, and flow off into the night sky.

Turning back to Crookshanks, she noticed he was eating the 1/8 of the pear that she was going to eat.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione snapped, but the cat just walked out of her room like a king.

Hermione walked to her bed to lie down. She pulled herself up to the headboard and sat up straight.

She made movements with her wand and did a nonverbal spell. ¼ of a rotting pear and the smallest slice of hard beard appeared in her left hand.

(_I know, you are thinking why doesn't she use a spell like Professor McGonagall did in their second year, you know after the Whopping Willow event. The spell she used to get Harry and Ron a plate of sandwiches that never stopped. Well, I was using that spell. Why didn't I get a plate of never ending sandwiches? Well, the spell feeds off your energy and strength. I didn't have that much energy or strength at the time, so what I got was what I got from these people. Oh, sorry about all the inputs; I'll try and…erm… slow down._)

She ate it gratefully.

(_Nothing happened for the rest of the week save Friday so let us go to that day. Yes, we can skip days.)_

_

* * *

_

On Friday morning, Hermione wake up early. No one was home, so she had to walk. It wasn't too far.

She had a small backpack that could transport all of her items to her room and had a pocket that let her take anything from her room.

She was half way there by eight am. She knew she'd have time to spend so she went into some Muggle shops. After shopping she had bought many things: seven Mars Bars, four jars of Marmalade, twelve packs of lemon drops, enough sodas for the Weasleys, Harry and herself (_really I bought more than that_), six CDs, nine DVDs, twelve video games, seven books, several outfits (_I hate clothes shopping!_) because she'd need them, jewelry, and antiques. She had placed all of this in her backpack. She then continued to the Leaky Cauldron.

At about 9:15 she made it to the meeting place. She was early, like she planed.

"Tom, can I get a room for the night?" Hermione asked the owner of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, Miss Granger, of course," was the reply. "Room seventeen, dear. Would ya like any food brought up to yer room?"

"Can I get a Butterbeer?"

"Of course, take this one and I'll send up one later."

"Thanks," she said as she handed him three Galleons for the room and then took out four silver Sickles.

"No, no, no," Tom said as he shook his head, "you can pay for the room, but not for the Butterbeers! I won't let ya."

"Tom, I can…"

"No, ya don't have to. Now go to yer room!"

Hermione left the Galleons and took the Sickles, and walked to her room.

The room was large. It had a large king size bed with six pillows for decoration and four for sleep. The bed set was green and black. There was a large dresser in the corner made in beautiful weeping willow wood. The bed was made of the same wood as was the furniture: a large table that could seat three, the three lager chairs at the table, the desk, the bed side table, and the window seat (_I love window seats!_) that could set two. The fire place was made of the wood and bricks. The couches and armchairs were the same colour as the bed set.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione knew it was Mike, Tom's help during the summer.

"Thanks, Mike," she said as she opened the door.

"Yer, welcome 'Mione," he replied. "Is there anythin' else I can get ya?"

"No; could you tell Tom not to tell the Weasleys or Harry that I am here?"

"Sure, 'Mione. Bye."

"Bu-bye."

She closed the door and walked over to her bed where her backpack lay.

She pulled out an outfit and went to take a long, hot bath.

When she was done she was wearing a nice pair of new blue jeans, a matching blue jean skirt, and a shirt that was for men. (_I love that shirt! It's navy blue with gray sleeves. It has the word skate in graffiti like writing. I still have it and let Harry wear it._)

She heard a familiar laugh.

"_It's Harry James Potter, great_," said the voice in her head.

"Oh shove it!" Hermione said aloud to the crazed voice.

All it did was giggle and leave.

It was in fact Harry's laugh and Ron's. They were in the room next to her.

She then noticed a door that lead to their room to hers; she made a mental note to unlock it later.

She listened to their convention while sitting on her bed.

"Harry," Ron's voice came, "when did you tell Hermy to come?"

"Ten," Harry said simply.

"Oh, we have fifteen minutes then."

"Let me guess, you're hungry!" Harry joked.

The two started to laugh and so did Hermione.

"Harry, Ron, dears," came the recognizable voice of Mrs. Molly Weasley, "come down stairs so we can wait for Hermione."

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

She heard them all leave and waited about five minutes before going down stairs, but not without grabbing a hooded-sweat shirt and downing something in a vile.

They were sitting at a large table: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting be each other, Ginny and Luna Lovegood sat a seat away from Ron and Harry, who had a seat to his right open for…her.

Hermione had the hood pulled over her face so no one would know who it was.

She strolled up behind Harry and no one noticed. She put her arms around his neck to have her hands rest on his chest. She lowered her face close to his ear.

"So, I'm your 'darling, angle, hunny-bunny, sweetie-cake, tiny, hinny pooh' am I?" she asked him and everyone at the table with silent.

He was grinning like an idiot and started to laugh. "Hello to you too."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said, "Oh, Harry I missed you so much!" Then she add to Ron, "And you too."

Harry stood up and hugged her. "The hood has to come off," he said as he pulled it off her head.

"Hermione, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came around the table to hug her.

"Just, fine. How was Romania and Charlie?"

"Great."

Ginny and Luna gave Hermione a hug too after Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley hugged her as did Ron.

"Oh, what the hey!" Harry said and hugged her again. Everyone laughed.

"Bill and Fleur, will come by later, and we'll met Fred and George at their shop," Harry explained to Hermione.

"Great, so how are we going to do this shopping thing?" Hermione replied.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started, "Arthur and I are going to go shopping together, Ginny and Luna, Harry and Ron, and you can go with whomever."

"Mind if I hang you?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hermy, Hermy, Hermy, you are our friend, so duh! Of course you can hang with us!" Ron replied.

They left the Leaky Cauldron and went to the wall.

"Three up…,"Harry said to himself, "two across, and step back."

The seven walked to Gringotts. There were a lot of people out.

(_This was surprising: the Second War had started, but there were a lot of people in Diagon Alley. I think it was because the Aurors were everywhere._)

"Okay, Ron, Ginny come with us," Mr. Weasley said. "Luna, would you like to come too?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Weasley," she said in a dreamy voice, "I would love to come."

"Right, Harry, Hermione, you have different things to do, so stay together!"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," the two friends said together.

"_Alone with him we are_," the voice said, "_Tell him quick!_"

But, Hermione ignored the voice.

"So Harry, do you have to go to your vault?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but we can change your Muggle money first," he replied.

"No, I have to go to my vault too."

"You have a vault?"

"Yes, come on!"

They walked over to one of the goblins. He looked at them pointedly.

"How may I assist you?" he asked in a scratchy yet squeaky voice.

"Uh…," Harry voiced, "we would like to get some money out of our valets."

"'Valets'?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione spoke up. "His valet and mine are not together."

"Right," the goblin said. "Griphook! Take this couple to their _valets_!"

The two walked over to the goblin called Griphook.

"Names?" he said in the same voice as the other.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Harry answered. "Hey I had you the first time I came here!"

"Follow me, please."

They followed him to the carts. Hermione was in the front, Harry was behind her holding on to her waist, and Griphook hung out in the back driving the cart. Everything was going smoothly.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as the cart with down a hill.

"Yea!" he yelled back.

"Is that a dragon!" she asked and pointed to a large figure coming towards them.

"Oh, shit!" He said as he spotted it. "Griphook! There's a dragon coming our way."

Griphook looked up and saw the dragon. "Hold on tight!" he commanded.

They switched tracks and went to different tunnels, but still the dragon followed. They swerved and bobbed, ducked and jumped, and almost lost balance and control. More dragons come their way.

"Duck!" yelled Griphook as he made a break for a low hanging tunnel. The dragons followed them straight for it and…WHOOP; they hit their head on the top of it.

They keep going and stop in front of two lager valet doors.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger follow me, please," said the goblin as he got off the cart. He wobbled around as he tried to stand.

He finally was able stand without help, he opened the two valets. "To the right is Harry Potter's, and to the left is Hermione Granger's," he said once the valets were opened.

Hermione walked over to her valet. There were plenty of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts to last her more than seven life times. She pulled out three bags from her backpack and started to fill them: One with each coin.

"Hey, you have just about as much as me, or even more," said Harry's voice from behind her.

"Don't make me laugh," she replied, "you have way more than me."

"Need help?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

He came down beside her and started to fill one bag with Knuts.

"_Tell him, he's right here_," the voice said from nowhere. "_You want to tell him. Gosh he smells good_."

"Hermione! Earth to Hermione! Yo Hermione!" came Harry's voice.

"Yes, sorry about that," she said in a daze.

"It was alright…until you started to sniff my hair," Harry told her with an amused look on his face.

"I sniffed your hair!"

"Yeah, ya did. May I ask why?"

"Uh…you smell like something from the States that I kind of miss."

"Oh, okay. Let's go!"

They left the valet and got back into the cart.

Half way back to the bank dock, they had just gotten to the top of a large hill. They were going down when Hermione screamed.

"THE TRACK IS MISSING!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

Griphook pulled the break, but they keep going.

"NO," Harry yelled, "DON'T BREAK, GIVE US MORE GAS IF YOU CAN!"

Griphook did so, and they went flying over the missing track.

(_We didn't go high enough for my likening, I'll tell you that!_)

They keep going with no farther interruptions.

When the three got to the dock they all rushed off into the Gringotts lobby. There the two teens found the Weasleys who watched them.

"Mate, why are you so pale?" Ron asked Harry.

"Dragons chased us, and then, on the way back, part of the track was gone," was his calm reply. "Can we sit down for a second?"

"Of course, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

The two pale teens sat down and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Luna.

"The day," Hermione started, "can't get any worst."

They stood up and walked out of the bank.

"Alright, we'll meet at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 11:30," Mr. Weasley told everyone.

"Where to first?" asked Hermione.

"Well," Ron started, "I have to get new robes."

"Me too!" said Harry and Hermione together. They with to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hello, you three," said Madam Malkin as they entered the shop. "How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" all three said together.

"Fine, too, thank you for asking."

She walked over to the platform. "Who is first?"

"Harry, you go, mate," said Ron and Hermione agreed.

Harry had grown three inches over the summer and had broader shoulders, too.

When he was done, he had eight pairs of black robes and new green dress robes.

"Hermione, go next," said Ron after Harry sat down.

Hermione had also grown three inches over the summer, but Madam Malkin wasn't done measuring her.

"Hermione," she said, "you like your robes lose, am I right?"

"Yes; why?"

"Well, you have changed and if I give you lose robes, I would be doing you wrong."

Hermione looked at her.

"I well give you robes that are not tight, but not lose."

And so she was off measuring every inch of Hermione. The whole the time the guys were watching in amusement.

When she was done, Hermione had eight pairs of dress robes too.

"Madam Malkin, do you have my packages?"

"But, of course."

Hermione sat down after she received her packages, and Madam Malkin pointed to Ron.

Ron had grown not three inches, but…five.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry whispered to her after five minutes.

"Yes," she replied.

"We should go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium now."

"Yes, we should. Ron," she said as she turned to Ron.

"Yea?"

"We are going to go to the Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"Wait for me; I have to get something for Pig!"

"Magical Menagerie has some really good toxins to heal pets; I was going to go there."

"Okay, I'll you meet at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor than."

They waved good bye to their friend and walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Wait Harry," said Hermione.

Harry turned to see Hermione put her robes in a very small backpack.

"H-h-h-how did you put all that in there?" he asked as he pointed at the backpack.

"It's charmed. Mars Bar?"

"Sure, thanks."

They walked around the shop for a while until they found a barn owl that resembled Errol, but younger. They bought it and gave it a mission to show up at breakfast the next day and give the Weasleys a letter.

As they bought some owl treats for Hedwig, Pig, Errol, and the new owl named, Errol Jr., Hermione noticed a beautiful snow white owl. She went and bought it, along with owl treats for it.

"What's her name?" asked Harry.

"HIS name is…erm…" Hermione thought.

"While mine has your first two letters at the being of her name. How about something that starts with h-a?"

"Okay…how about Harry? I'm just kidding. How about Harold? Yes, Harold is his name."

Harry just laughed.

They walked to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They picked a table outside. They had just sat down when Ron came by.

"Okay let's go," he said.

"First, let's get an ice cream!" argued Harry.

They got their ice creams and walked to Magical Mengerie.

As Ron was picking out a toxin for Pig, Hermione talked to the witch who was work there.

"I know you! You bought Crookshanks! How can I help you?"

"Well, you see Crookshanks eats everything. Is there something I can give him to stop?"

"Yes, give him this," she said and hand her a small vile with instructions.

"How much?" Hermione said as she pulled out her money.

"Free of charge."

"Thank you."

They were at Flourish and Blotts, when Hermione found out Harry had gotten only one "E", and that was in Divination, on the O.W.L.s. Ron had gotten two: Divination and History of Magic.

"I'm taking all of my class this year for N.E.W.T.s," Harry told them.

"Really Harry that is great!" committed Hermione.

They left Flourish and Blotts and went to the Apothecary.

"I have everything I need, how about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yea, let's go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"We'll have ten minutes to stand outside!" Harry said.

"I have to stop at Ollivanders and the Quidditch Supply Shop first," Hermione put in.

"There is our ten minutes, mate."

They went into Ollivanders, where Olivander was wanting for Hermione.

"Your packages Miss Granger," he said.

"Thank you," she replied as she gave him a small pouch with money in it.

The same happened at the Quidditch Supply Shop.

"To Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" Harry said when they got outside.

* * *

The Weasleys and Luna where waiting outside for the three. Bill and Fleur Delacour were there too.

"'Arry, 'Mione! 'Ow are you!" Fleur asked as they neared.

"Great," they said together.

They went into the shop and looked around. It was packed! The Weasley, Fleur, and Luna disappeared leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"I am not losing you!" Harry said over the crowd and grabbed Hermione's hand.

They walked over to a self that had Skiving Snack boxes, Nosebleed nougats, Edible Dark Marks, and more. Hermione grabbed four of each. They walked over to another self and found trick wands, boxes of quills, and more. Hermione grabbed four of each, again. She grabbed a Reusable Hangman, punching telescope, and joke cauldron.

"Hermione," Harry laughed.

"What? This is good stuff!"

He pulled her over to the other side of the store. Hermione grabbed ten Patented Daydream Charms, Extendable Ears, love potions, ten-second pimple vanisher, and two Pygmy Puffs.

"Harry, Hermione, how are you?" asked a voice.

The two turned around to see Fred and George. Hermione hugged the twins while Harry gave them a handshake.

"Great and you?" Hermione replied for them.

"Great," the twins said together.

"Erm, Hermy, you really like the stuff here," said Fred.

"Yes, I do."

"What do you think of Shield Charms?" added George.

"They are very useful."

"Follow us."

The two teens followed the twins to a back room that was less crowded.

"Here, take some of these," Fred said as he gave Hermione and Harry bags full of hats, cloaks, gloves, Decoy Detonators, and Instant Darkness powder.

"Cool, how much?" asked Harry.

"You don't pay here Harry, or you Hermione, since you like our things so much," said George.

"We'll even send you some packages of things we make," said Fred.

"We should pay Fred, George," said Hermione.

"No, grab whatever you want," said George.

He took the items Hermione had and put them in a bag, but put the two Pygmy Puffs into a cage. He did the same for Harry.

"Come on, we need to meet everyone else," said Fred.

They walked to the group of red-hairs standing outside.

"Harry, Hermione, where have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We were separated from you," started Harry, "so we stayed together and met Fred and George."

Ron started to laugh as did everyone else.

"What is so funny?" asked Hermione.

Ron pointed at their hands and said between laughs, "You really stayed together."

Harry and Hermione were still holding hands. Hermione was about to pull away, but Harry held on tighter.

They all walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

After lunch, the group went to their rooms.

Hermione had the idea of opening the door between Harry and Ron room and hers. She opened the door in her room to find a second door that open from the other side.

She heard the two boys talking.

"Hey, we should find Hermione's room," Harry's voice came.

"Yea, we should," Ron's voice replied.

"We should invite her here."

"Yea."

Hermione knocked on the door. Ron cursed and fell down.

"Harry, I thought you said that was a closet?" asked Ron's voice.

"I thought it was," Harry's voice replied.

"Open it."

There was quite and then the door flew open to revel Harry with his wand ready.

"_Expell_—Hermione!"

"Hi, this is my room if you wanted to know," she replied. "Tom must have done it on propose."

They started to laugh. Harry put his wand away and hugged Hermione.

"Okay, Harry," started Ron, "what's with all the love?"

He laughed and said, "I'm just happy she isn't something else."

"You guys want a soda?" asked Hermione.

The three walked into her room and enjoyed a nice evening together.

* * *

That night, all Hermione could think about was the feeling of Harry's hand and his hugs.

"_You should have told him_," said the crazy voice.

Hermione could not respond because the doors between the rooms were left open. She drifted into a peaceful dream.

"_Hermione?" Dream Harry said._

"_Yes, Harry?" Dream Hermione asked._

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Yes, of course."_

"_I love you."_

"_Oh, Harry, I love you too."_

_He grabbed her in his arms and was about to kiss her, when..._

"_That could have happened if you told him today," said a voice behind her._

_She looked back to see a girl who looked like her. She had longer hair that was bushier. Her face was dirty and scratched. Her cloths were tore up, dirty, old, moldy, and small._

_Harry had disappeared and it was only the two girls._

"_Do I know you?" asked Dream Hermione._

"_Yes, I am…you," the girl said._

"_You are the crazy girl!"_

"_You mean: **You** are the crazy girl."_

"_Oh, I hate you!"_

"_Well, you'd hate what I am going to show you more."_

"_What are you on about?"_

"_This," she the Crazed Dream Hermione._

_A different scene appeared around them. Harry was chained to a wall and Voldemort and the Death Eaters were laughing. A third Hermione was lying on the floor._

"_Now, Mudblood, watch as I hurt the Golden Boy," said Voldemort. "Crucio."_

_Harry was able to prolong the pain, but not for long._

_The other two Dream Hermione went away, leaving only the first one in the place of the one laying on the floor. _

"_No," she screamed, "leave him and torturer me instead!"_

_The spell was lifted and Dream Harry's head hung._

"_Why would I do that?" Voldemort snapped._

"_It would be worst if he knew his friend was killed because she took his place."_

"_Yes, I would, but I want to get red of him now and listen to you scream and cry," he said as he lifted his wand again and said the thing Dream Hermione was dreading. "Avada Kedavra."_

_Dream Harry's chest did not move anymore as the flash if green light disappeared. Dream Hermione screamed as tears ran down her face. _

"_HARRY!"_

She woke with a start up and sat straight up in her bed. She was clammy, but warm sweat lingered on her face. Tears fell like acid from her eyes.

Harry came running in. One look at Hermione, and he ran to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I had a really bad dream," she replied.

"Wanta tell me about it?"

"At first everything was alright, but then some crazy girl came out of nowhere and changed the dream. There was Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and they killed someone."

"That is bad. Why did you scream my name?"

"They killed you."

"Oh, Hermy," he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb, "they'll never kill me." And then, he told her about the prophecy. "I plan to be the one who lives."

Hermione hugged him. She loved his hugs.

"Okay, now you go back to bed," he told her.

"No," she said, "stay with me, please."

"Hermy, if you hadn't noticed I only have my boxers on."

"Honestly, Harry, do I look like I care?"

Harry climbed into her bed and held her in his arms.

"_Tell him, now_," said the voice.

"Ron thinks that because he likes you, you'll be his girl," Harry said after awhile.

"Oh, gosh, no way!" Hermione laughed.

Harry laughed too.

"So how is it going between you and Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Don't ask!" he replied.

"She sent you a love letter?"

"A love letter that wasn't meant to be sent."

They looked at each other and laughed.

The next morning, Hermione wake up to a sleep Harry James Potter. He was holding on to her with his hand on her back rubbing it slowly up and down.

"_How cute_," the voice said as Hermione thought the same thing.

Harry started to talk in his sleep.

"Oh, you are so beautiful, your eyes are so lovely, your hair is so soft, and I want you to know I love you."

He bent his head down and gave Hermione a kiss. He opened his eyes to he had kissed his best friend.

"Oh, Hermione," he started, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "I enjoyed it."

"Really?"

"Of course," she said as she pulled him closer, with caused him to be half way on top of her.

"Hey," Ron said as he entered the room, "I'm hungry."

"There's some candy on the table," Hermione replied.

He walked over to the table, sat down, and ate a Mars Bar.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

Harry replied, "Having sex, Ron."

"Oh, okay, have fun."

"Where are you going Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Going to bed. Good night."

They heard him climb into his bed and start to snore. They laughed.

"We should get up; breakfast will start soon," Harry said as he got up.

* * *

As Hermione walked home, she replayed the good bye she gave the Weasleys, Luna, and…Harry.

"_Why can't you come to the Burrow?" asked Mrs. Weasley._

"_I promised Mum and Daddy I would help in the office."_

"_Oh well, maybe next time."_

"_Yes, maybe next time."_

_She smiled at everyone and noticed the grin on Harry's face and the pain in his eyes._

_Once she was out the door of the Leaky Caldron, Harry came running out and gave her a hug. _

"_I'll miss these while you're gone," he said and went back in._

It was dark, and Hermione had just gotten to her block. She looked at the ground not to notice the lights on in Number Six.

She looked up as she got to the drive way. A car was parked there.

"Oh, no!" she said to herself, "They're back early!"

* * *

(_This is all for today. It was nice though, until, the end. Well, I guess I should send you back. Bu-bye, for now, anyways.)__

* * *

_

How was it? Wait don't tell me. How many weeks of break did I have? Three. I still have four. You're a head of me. Don't tell me what happens. Well, I guess you can leave. Bu-bye, for now, anyways.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the story is long...I...erm...cut out a lot of talking and skipped the walking to places as best as I could. On a lighter note, did you like it? Is there something you would like me to add later on? Who do you think Ron should get with? How about: Ginny, Luna, Neville, Malfoy, Lavender, Parvati, or anyone else. I want to know. Oh, here are my answers to the reviews.

know-it-all girlwrote: _Hey, you know I like the idea sound great, but are you a HHr shipper if so well are you going to include the recent events on the HBP Prince? which I really don't understand H/G came out nowhere but I hope the next book is the one, so as you can see I'm willing to read a good HHr fanfic_

Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yes, I'd have to say that I am an H/Hr shipper. I may use some things from the book. I think the reason he liked her is because he didn't want her to move on and because he didn't want her to get hurt. I hope this we keep you happy.

pygmypuffwrote: _I've liked this story so far. Please write more! I want to know more. Once i start reading something i need to read more!even if its just one more chapter.  
oh yeah and you did spell 'Rowling' right. :)_

You are like me, in a way. I have to read more than one chapter or one really good one shot. Thanks for the review and telling me I spell 'Rowling' right.

A/N Two: Has anyone notice Ms. Rowling's mistake? It was about Hermione's birthday.

Thanks for you time and efforts,

Crazy for that special someone


End file.
